Windows
by Storm Clouds
Summary: They say the eyes are the window to one's soul, and Aria Adams' scream one thing: I'm broken. Exiled to Forks for the summer before her senior year, she's barely holding on and keeping things together...until an accidental meeting with a guy at First Beach changes everything. Paul X OC imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to the Twilight fanfiction fandom, but have been a fan for a while. I've been wanting to write an imprint story for a while, and this idea popped up and wouldn't leave! This chapter is in introduction, introducing the main character, Cherilyn Aria Adams, and telling you vaguely about her past. I hope that you guys are interested, please let me know if you like it! Enjoy:)**

**-Storm Clouds  
**

* * *

_In Washington state, under near constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a small town named Forks, with a population of just over three thousand people. That is where I've been exiled to for the summer._

_I grew up in New York City, surrounded by lights, noise, and people. I was ignored by most of them, including my own father, but still...I'm used to the noise, and the constant hustle bustle. But now, he's exiled me for three months to a quiet, quaint little town._

_"You've changed."_

_"I don't know you anymore."_

_"This isn't the daughter I raised."_

_He said that a lot in the days that followed my confession, especially the day five days after I broke the news, when he told me I would be spending the summer before my senior year in a small tiny town with an aunt I'd never even met before. I wonder if he will ever realize that, while I have changed, he never knew me. He barely raised me._

_My father is paid to know everything as a high class doctor that works in so many different fields and saves so many different lives, but when it comes to me he has no idea. He doesn't know anything about me, or what I've been through, no idea what pain I'm holding in, and why being in a quiet place will only hurt me more. He has no idea because he never cared._

"Miss, the plane's going to land soon, could you please put your tray table up."

Aria jumped as the woman touched her shoulder, having not heard the announcement or her approach, thanks to the iPhone earbuds in her ears, music being played at the loudest volume she could stand. She nodded, and quickly shut her journal, pushing it into her backpack, and returning the tray to the upright position. She settled back in her seat, staring idly out the window, watching as the ground came closer and closer, until eventually the large plane, carrying about a hundred people from LAX to Seattle airport, touched down to the tarmac. It took twenty minutes to disembark the plane, and another ten to get her suitcase from baggage claim, before setting off in search of her aunt, earphones still in place.

She spotted her from fifty feet away, just knowing that it was her. She greatly resembled the woman she'd only seen in pictures: her mother.

Aria approached her, reluctantly pulling the earbuds out. "Karen?" She asked, quickly correcting herself, "Uh, Aunt Karen?"

The woman looked up from her Blackberry, and a look passed over her face. "Cherilyn," She said, putting the smart phone into her bag, and awkwardly hugging her. "It's great to see you, I haven't seen you since-" She broke off awkwardly, and Aria knew she had been about to say the funeral, her mother's funeral, which had taken place when Aria was two months old.

"You too," She said awkwardly, "And it's Aria, actually. I go by my middle name."

Karen took one of her bags, and began to lead her outside. "Oh, alright. Sorry." She said. "Jill was so proud of your name, you know..." She said, smiling over at her, "Cherilyn Aria, it means beloved melody."

Aria said nothing, looking straight ahead as they walked into the parking lot. When they finally reached a car, Aria, feeling bad about not responding, asked, "Is it a long ride?"

"About three hours, I'm afraid...Forks is way outside of the city." She explained. "But it's an easy ride. I work at Seattle hospital, I do it nearly every day."

"Why don't you just live in Seattle?" Aria asked, as they put her two bags in the trunk. She'd prefer Seattle, at least it was a city. It was no New York, but it was better than a quiet, tiny town.

"I like the quiet in Forks," Karen said. "I'm no city girl, but the hospital in Forks is nowhere near as good as Seattle, and I have a great job."

"So you're away a lot?" Aria asked, settling into the passenger seat of the car.

"Basically," Karen said apologetically. "I didn't mention that to your father, he seemed convinced you needed watching but...I never really liked him much, to be honest, and I don't think any daughter of Jill's could be that crazy. I have two cars, so you'll always have a way to get yourself around." She smiled.

"It's no problem," Aria shrugged, "I like being alone," She lied. She didn't like it, but she was mostly used to it. "I'm really tired," She said as they hit the highway, "If you don't mind, I'm gunna try to sleep."

"Not at all," Karen said, sounding almost grateful, and so Aria put the earbuds back into her ears, putting the music on, thankful for the distracting noise. She didn't actually sleep, she never really did lately. But she sat there, leaning back in the seat, eyes shut pretending to, trying to focus on the music blasting in her ears, song after song, needing something to think about.

About three hours later, Karen gently shook her, and so she pretended to yawn, stretching, fake waking up. "Welcome to Forks," Karen said, and Aria looked around to see nothing but green trees and grass, with houses scattered around. Aria looked out the window in silence, and eventually they got to a more residential area, with houses more plentiful.

"Aunt Karen," Aria said finally, having been debating on asking or not, "Did my dad tell you why he sent me here?"

"He mentioned it." She nodded. "But I'm not your father, Aria...I was glad that he called me, actually, so you could get away. I remember him being...well, I just thought it would be good to get away," She said, pursed lips, but not wanting to say anything negative about her father.

Aria could imagine what Karen had been about to say, she herself had a list of adjectives that could be used to describe the man she had to call dad.

"Thank you," Aria said softly, thanking her for not reacting like her dad did, and for giving her a way out.

"Home sweet home," Karen said brightly after a period of silence, turning her car into the driveway of a generously sized, pale yellow house. There was an inviting looking porch, with a swing and plants on it, and it looked and already felt homey, as opposed to the too-formal penthouse she and her father lived in. In silence, Aria and Karen got Aria's few bags from the trunk, and headed up the stairs.

"The car you can drive is in the garage, I'll show you later on," Karen explained, unlocking the door, and waving Aria in ahead of her. The house felt warm and lived in, more comforting than the home she was used to. The apartment at home was large and beautiful, but cold and uninviting. The only room she felt comfortable in was hers. Her father worked so much, and got pissy when the house was less than perfect.

"The kitchen, dining room, laundry room, living room, and bathroom are down here," Karen said, giving her a quick tour. "I go to the grocery store every Sunday, that's my day off, and I keep a list on the fridge, so if we run out of anything remember to add it to the list, and if there's anything you'd like me to get, feel free to put it on there too. Help yourself to whatever you want. There's my room, your room and bathroom, and a little den upstairs. You can go anywhere you want in the house, just please not my room unless I'm here and say it's ok."

Overwhelmed, Aria just nodded. It was strange how she felt at ease here, for the first time in months.

"Come on, I'll help you bring your stuff up and show you upstairs." Karen said, and so she grabbed her bag again, and followed her up the stairs, to the end of the hall. "Here's your room," Karen said, pushing a door open. The room smelled of fresh paint, it was a dark purple color with white curtains and bedspreads, purple accent pillows on the queen sized bed. There was a white dresser and vanity, a small flat screen TV sitting upon a bookshelf. "I like decorating so I redid it," Karen said, "I hope you like it."

"It's great," Aria said, touched that she went to this much trouble for her. "Thank you."

Karen smiled. "I'll leave you alone to get settled. I have some work to do, so I'll be in my room." She smiled, heading for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your father said something about taking away your credit card for the summer as punishment, and I want you to be able to get things you need or want...don't go too crazy, but please, use it, ok?" She said, handing a MasterCard over to her, pushing it into her hand. "I know that I haven't been in your life, Aria, but I want to be. I want you to enjoy your time here."

"Thank you," Aria said, unsure of how to say anything else. To her own surprise, she gave her aunt a hug, and she hugged her back, tighter than expected, before bowing out. Aria shut the door behind her, turning to face her room, back against the door. It set in then, where she was. There was no people's voices or car noises out the window, besides the occasional bird chirping, it was silent. She shut her eyes tight against the painful thoughts invading her mind, letting out a whimper, pulling her iPhone out of her bag, quickly pushing the earbuds into place, pushing play. The effect was calming, the loud music pulsing through her ears, giving her something to focus on besides the memories that haunted her mind.

Focusing on the music, she set to work unpacking, and was done in thirty minutes, before she sat cross legged on the bed, journal on her lap.

_The small town scares me. In the city, even though it's where all the memories come from, it's easier to forget and focus on something else. I have my few friends that will hang out occasionally, and a bunch of places to sketch, all the noises to focus on. In the city, it's easy to get lost in a crowd or in a moment, because there's so many people, and I'm just one with a very small number of people that even think about me, but even if I'm alone, I'm never alone, there's people everywhere. Here, it's quiet, too quiet. There's nothing else to focus on, almost nobody else around. I'm just alone with my thoughts inside my broken self, and that's the last place I want to be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you guys like this :) please let me know what you think of this one, and any feedback is great!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**-Storm Clouds  
**

**IMPORTANT: This story takes place after the events of Breaking Dawn, and the wolves and all the Cullens get along really well. Since Nessie is Jake's imprintee, there's no longer the whole territory issue. The Cullen family is welcome on the Quileute Reservation, and the wolves are welcome on Cullen territory.  
**

* * *

The first night for Aria was hard. Like at home, she lay awake for hours sleeping in small periods, always waking up from horrible nightmares. The last time she woke up screaming, it was ten in the morning. Luckily, she'd discovered her aunt was a heavy sleeper, she didn't wake up once. Seeing it was ten, she just slid from her bed instead of bothering to lay there, and went into the bathroom. After doing her business, she docked her iPhone on portable speakers, playing her music as she showered.

Once out of the shower, she quickly blow dried her long, auburn hair, before throwing it up in a messy bun with a braid in the back. She then pulled on black leggings and a tan, loose, long sleeved, long sweater, and tan Ugg boots on her feet. The fact that she was dressing like it was winter in the summer seemed so weird, but she was cold so much lately anyways. Grabbing her phone and earphones, she put her wallet, journal, sketchbook, and camera in her purse, and headed downstairs, looping a pink scarf around her neck as she went.

She found a note on the table from Karen saying she went to work and didn't want to wake her up, and that she'd be home around eight, and she'd bring dinner. She also said that she could take the car in the garage, and she'd left the keys on the table with the note. She grabbed the car keys, which also had a house key attached, and headed to the garage, locking up the house.

Once she'd found a good radio station in the car, she backed out of the driveway, and cautiously made her way into town. It was so different than home, she saw people stopping and saying hi, everyone seemed to know everyone else. In the city, people would rather plow you over, than stop and converse. The first place she stopped was a coffee shop, pulling into the lot as soon as she saw the word coffee. Since she slept so little, caffeine was her best friend.

Inside the shop it was calm and cozy, a far cry from the busy, loud Starbucks that she frequented at home.

"Hi, can I help you?" A bright, cheerful girl that had to be around her age asked.

"Yea, large coffee, black," Aria said, not bothering with food. She didn't eat much nowadays. "Hey, are there any beaches close by?" She asked, desperate. She loved the beach, the waves were calming.

"Yea, about fifteen minutes away on the Quileute Reservation!" The girl said brightly as she handed Aria the coffee, taking the dollar fifty in exchange. Aria scribbled down the directions the barista gave her on a napkin and thanked her, hurrying back out to the car.

It was easy enough, the directions were straightforward and the route was simple. It took her only ten minutes before she was parking the car in the almost empty lot. She grabbed her purse and coffee and got out of the car, locking it with the remote before shoving the keys into her purse, and heading towards the ocean. It was quiet here, but the calming sound of the waves made it bearable. She sank to the dry sand about twenty feet away from the shore. It was overcast, not a ray of sun in sight, but it wasn't raining.

The beach, with the soothing sound of the waves, was the only place where memories didn't attack her. It was just her and the sound of the waves, well, plus the sound of a group of people throwing a ball around and having a picnic about a hundred feet away or more.

She was staring out at the ocean, the waves crashing to shore, when inside of her bag, the phone rang. She pulled it out and sighed, the caller ID telling her it was her father.

"Hello," She said, reluctantly answering it.

"Cherie," He said, the only one who refused to call her by the name she preferred. "You were supposed to call when you landed."

"I forgot. Sorry." She said.

"You'll understand one day, why I had to send you there. You've changed...this isn't like the daughter I knew before."

She rolled her eyes, she'd heard this so many times over the past week. "No, I don't think I will. But keep telling yourself that, dad. Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"Young lady, I don't like your tone! You're sixteen years old, I'm the parent here!"

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks." She said, before sighing, not wanting to argue anymore, not now in her happy place. "I have to go, Aunt Karen's calling, by." She muttered, hanging up, shutting the sound off, and shoving it back in her purse, before pulling out her journal.

_Even away from home, I can't escape the nightmares, not that for one second I imagined I could. They follow me everywhere, asleep or not, a constant reminder; as if I could ever even forget._

_I close my eyes at night and I'm brought back to either of those nights. If I'm not focusing on something else, I'm brought back. It's always there, waiting to remind me, never letting me have a break._

"HEADS UP!"

The scream pulled Aria out of her writing, and she looked up, just in time to see a football before it hit her in the head, knocking her back into the ground.

She thought the cartoons seeing stars was just that, a cartoon, but she felt safe in saying she actually did see stars.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," A guy was saying, "Jake, Goddamn It, you were supposed to catch it!"

"Nessie wanted his attention," Another guy's voice said in a mocking tone. "You know what's more important, Paul!"

"Are you ok, hon?" Another voice said, this time a gentle woman's voice.

"I think so," Aria said, as her sight came back, her head cleared. She felt a gentle hand on her arm helping her as she slowly sat up, and when she felt fine, and opened her eyes, more people than she was comfortable with were crowded around her, not to mention all of the tan obviously local boys were humongous.

"Don't crowd her," The woman who'd helped her up said, shooing the others back. "I'm Emily, hon, are you ok?"

"Y-yea," Aria muttered, "I'm fine, it just...wow, you can throw," She muttered, rubbing her head and wincing.

"I'm so sorry," The closest huge, muscular, tan, shirtless guy said, and this time, Aria looked up at him.

"It's fine, I've survived worse," She said, about to say something else when her eyes locked with those of the guy who'd thrown the ball that had hit her. It was like he was no longer paying attention, he was somewhere else, a faraway look in his eyes. He'd been crouched down, talking to her, but all of a sudden, it was like his feet gave out, and he dropped to his knees.

Unsure of what the heck was happening, blushing, she looked away. "Maybe you should go to the hospital, make sure you don't have a concussion," Emily said quickly, glancing from the one acting strange, to the tallest one of them all, standing near them.

"No, I'm fine, really. It doesn't even hurt, I'm ok."

"What's going on?" A musical female voice said, and they all turned to see a couple approaching.

Aria's body froze at the sight of the two beautiful looking people that approached. They couldn't be the same people, or whatever they were, that had been there that night, but they had to be like them...they were so pale and stunningly beautiful they almost resembled them, only the man and woman here looked nicer and less scary.

"Well Bella, Paul threw a football to Jacob, but his attention was elsewhere, and it hit this girl," One of the many large tan guys said.

"I have to go," Aria said before she knew it, pulling herself up. "Thank you for your help," She said quickly, snatching her bag, and hurrying away.

"Wait," A voice said, a hand on her arm, and she whipped around in fear, only to see the strange tan guy that had hit her with the football. "I'm sorry," He said again, "About hitting you."

"It's fine," She shrugged, "No harm done."

"I'm Paul," He said, friendly, though he looked at her in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

"Aria," She said back, even though she didn't think it best, she couldn't stop herself. "But really," She said, glancing over at the woman they called Bella and the guy with her, "I have to go." She said, turning and practically running to the car.

She immediately turned the radio on, the volume high, focusing on whatever song was playing, anything to stop the onslaught of memories threatening to invade. All she could see was the two people that had resembled the two on the beach in that they were paler than she'd ever seen, and breathtakingly beautiful, with their bright red, murderous eyes as they mutilated her own sister and best friend in front of her very eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much and your thoughts keep me writing. I hope I get the imprinting stuff right, It's my first time writing it so let me know if things are off. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**-Storm Clouds  
**

* * *

Paul Lahote stood on the sand, watching the Aria from the back as she hurried to her car, got in, and drove away. He barely knew her, he knew nothing about her besides her name, and yet she was his world, the reason he was on the planet, she was what was holding him there. He didn't know anything about her, in reality, but he knew that she needed him. One look in her eyes had told him how lost, alone, and broken she was.

"Who was that?" He heard Bella asked from behind him, her and Edward having come to get Renesmee. It's been five years since her birth, though she had the appearance of a early teenager.

"Aria Adams, Karen Simmons' niece," Edward supplied, "And the girl that Paul just imprinted on."

"Why did she run away?" Emily asked, disappointed, holding her husband's hand, her free hand resting on her five month pregnant belly.

"She...had a bad experience with some of our kind." Edward said hesitantly. "Her mind is different...she's very lost and haunted."

"I'll help her," Paul said, desperate to see her again, be around her again; desperate to make everything ok.

"If she's Paul's imprint, won't she become aware of our existence anyways?" Bella asked, "So we can explain, tell her how we're different."

"I need to go see her," Paul said. "I'm going to find her."

"Don't tell her anything until I say so, Paul," Sam ordered, and Paul nodded, hurrying in the direction the car had gone.

xXxXx

It took every ounce of focus Aria had to make it back to the house before she broke down, it was almost painful, trying to hold it all in. Her heart ached in her chest, her palms were sweating as she gripped the steering wheel in her hand. It was a relief that she made it back, parking in the driveway and getting out of the car. She sung song lyrics in her head, trying to will away the memories, but it was no use. Desperate to stop the breakdown, she dropped into a chair on the porch, and began to write in her journal.

_My sister's name was Shayla. Shayla Amora Adams. Her name meant blind love, my father said our mother chose it because she was so in love with my sister before she had even seen her. Everyone called her Shay. She was like a fire, she caught everyone's attention and knew how to take control of a room. She had bright red hair and shocking blue eyes. She was the perfect child with straight A's, and daddy's little girl. She was a sports star, and popular, everyone wanted to be her friend._

_We were worlds apart, my sister and I. She was so different than tiny, quiet, unremarkable me, and three years older. But she said I was her best friend anyway. We told each other everything, and she tried her hardest to make me a part of the family, even though my father tried his hardest to make sure I wasn't. He blames me, you see, for our mother's death. My sister was everything to me, the only one who truly understood. I had one other person I could talk to, my best friend Melissa_

_It was the day after my sixteenth birthday. I'd completed my driver's test and gotten my license, and Shay, Melissa and I had gone out to eat to celebrate. We stayed late at the restaurant talking, it was nearing midnight when we left. It was Melissa who suggested the shortcut through the abandoned warehouse, and Shay and I hadn't thought anything of it._

_We were halfway to the door when they stepped out of the shadows into the dim light. I don't know how I knew, but I knew something was off about them. They were perfect in every way, from their figures, to their features, to the shine of their hair, sparkle of their teeth, the devilish gleam in their murderous red eyes._

_I know they spoke to us before it happened, I just can't remember what they said, but I know it was mocking, meant to bring out more fear._

_I felt my sister gripping my hand. "Run, Ari," She whispered, "Run, now!"_

_"No," I said, pulling on her, grabbing Melissa's arm, "Not without you."_

_"No one's leaving," The female said, and suddenly they were both right there._

_Before we could scream or blink, my ankle was snapped by the male, and I sunk to the floor in agony, and then, Melissa and Shay weren't by my sides anymore, but directly in front of me, the male sinking his teeth into Melissa and the female into my sister. I screamed. I screamed so much I'm surprised I can speak today. I screamed as I watched them, bite after bite, blood spilling to the floor, mutilating my sister and best friend until they were barley recognizable. I couldn't do anything to save them, save her._

_Then, they were both beside me. They grinned at each other._

_"I'm just not thirsty right now, Kenneth," The female purred. "Maybe we should save this one...come back for her in a few months...years...sometime."_

_"Good plan, Crystal..." He grinned. "We'll see you around sometime, beautiful," He mocked, his sharp fingernail scratching into my skin, drawing blood. The male's crazy, sadistic eyes are the last thing I remember before blacking out._

"Aria," A gentle, caring male voice said, pulling her back to the present, out of her journal.

Her head shot up, and she let out a visible sigh of relief, seeing it was the guy from the beach, but then she grew wary. "Paul? Did you follow me?" She asked, guarded, as she shut her journal.

Her eyes met his again, and his heart broke. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be ok, but above everything he wanted to make everything ok, make her ok.

"Sort of," He admitted, "You rushed away so quick, and I felt really bad and I just...it seemed like you weren't ok."

She wanted to put up the facade she had been for months, tell him she was fine and send him on his way, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him a lie.

She shrugged, looking away. "I'm managing. Why do you care, anyways? You don't know me."

"I want to." He said honestly. "I want to know you, and help you and...Look, don't be creeped out but do you believe in love at first sight?" He sounded stupid and weird, and he knew it.

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that I did not come here for some summer romance, and that I'm the last girl that you would ever want to go out with, Paul. It's sweet," She said, and she honestly was flattered, shocked that any guy as attractive as that would ever show interest in her. "Very sweet. But I've got a past and baggage."

"You're the only girl I will ever want to go out with," Paul said before he could stop himself. "I know I sound cheesy and a lot of other things, but please believe me that I'm not lying. I want to be with you, baggage and all. Tell me about your past, I won't run, I promise." He said desperately, still overwhelmed by these feelings, his connection to this girl.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." She shook her head. "No one else does." She admitted honestly. When she woke, she was in a hospital, bandages wrapped around her arms. Her father was there with the doctor and nurse, as she explained in hysterical, terrified tears what had happened. Her father stared at her, telling her that there were no bodies found, nothing, and then he'd had her put in the psych ward. She'd stayed there for a month, until she realized if she ever wanted to get out and run away from where those things expected her to be, she had to lie, and so she did and he finally let her come home. Shay and Melissa had been listed as runaways, missing persons, and it killed her. Everyone she knew thought she was unstable.

"Try me," He said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm good with weird."

She looked at him for a long time, eventually realizing something. No music was playing, she wasn't screaming song lyrics in her head, and she wasn't on a beach...but no memories were overcoming her, terror was creeping it's way in. She felt inexplicably at ease around him, comforted, and for some reason, she believed him, so she stood from her chair and moved to sit down on the first step down from the porch, before looking up at him, gesturing beside her, inviting him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope that you all like it. Please give me any feedback that you have! Sorry it's pretty short, I'm trying :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think, please. Enjoy!  
**

**-Storm Clouds  
**

* * *

Aria decided to start from the beginning, for some reason, going to the root of everything. "I'm sixteen, almost seventeen." She started. "I had an older sister, she was three years older. After she had my sister, my mom was really depressed. She was on different medications and stuff and was handling it, and then she got pregnant with me. The medications weren't safe for her to be on pregnant, so she came off them and she was fine. She wanted to breastfeed, so she still stayed off of them once I was born. But she was hiding horrible depression." Aria said quietly. "She hung herself when I was two months old."

"Oh my Gosh," Paul murmured, humbled and quiet as opposed to his normal boisterous self.

"Yea," She said. "Shay remembered her, it's always been harder on her...and my dad. My father's never forgiven me."

"But it's not your fault," Paul said, not understanding, hearing the hurt in her voice and needing to take it away.

"He saw differently," She shrugged. "My whole life has been him trying to shut me out, and my sister trying her hardest to bring me in. I never had him, but I always had her for everything. She was the only family I had, and...she's gone." Aria whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the onslaught of memories to come...but they never did. "This is the part that'll make you think I'm crazy." She said, looking up at him. "I watched my sister and closest friend get murdered, mutilated, in front of my eyes by some vampire human hybrid things." She spoke the words outloud for the first time in a long time. She looked at him, waiting for him to lough, look at her with that look, get up and leave.

But, he nodded. "Ok. I don't think you're crazy, Aria. I think it's awful that you had to witness that, and it's amazing you are sane." He said. He wanted to tell her that what had murdered her sister and friend hadn't been vampire human hybrids, just vampires. He wanted to tell her that he knew a vampire human hybrid - Nessie. He wanted to tell her that when she imagined vampire, she shouldn't imagine dracula, but the things that she saw, and he wanted to tell her Bella and Edward weren't harmful, because five years later, he had to admit the Cullens were good. But most of all, he wanted to hold her and tell her not to be afraid, that it would be ok. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"My father thought I was crazy," She said after a moment, "He put me in the psych ward for a month. That was when I finally realized if I wanted to get out, I had to lie. So I said I was making it up. Shay and Melissa's bodies were never found, there was no evidence, so they were listed as missing persons. I can't even bury my sister, because there's nothing to bury. Everyone has this fantasy that she and Mel will show up, perfectly ok, but I live with the truth, the awful truth."

"How did you get away?" Paul asked softly, hesitantly taking her hand. She looked up at him, surprised at the outreach, and his hot temperature, but she didn't pull away. The comfort felt good, however unexpected it was, and she was freezing.

"They said they weren't thirsty," She said, sounding scared, "That they'd come back for me sometime."

"Nothing will hurt you here," He said before he could stop himself. "I promise." So she wouldn't ask questions, he went on, asking, "Why did you come to Forks?"

Aria had been dreading that question, knowing any interest he had in her would fly out the window when she told him. But, she couldn't bring herself to lie, and she knew nothing would come of it.

"About a month ago I was with a girl I know, we hang out sometimes, and we went to this party. I was scared and lost, and I just...I wasn't acting like what I normally do and I drank a little and I...this guy I've known for a long time used that to his advantage." She said. Paul was taking measured, deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't phase in front of her, he couldn't hurt her, he had to calm down. He couldn't make this guy pay. "I just recently...I found out I was...I'm pregnant," She struggled to say it, never having actually said it outloud. She showed her dad the test, and he'd blown up because she didn't know how to say it. Now that she did, it felt so real.

Deep down, Paul knew that if this was any other girl, he'd back off, his interest would disappear. Even if it wasn't her fault, even if he had nothing against teen moms, he never would want to be in a relationship with one. But with her, the thought of leaving her wasn't even an option. He needed Aria in his life, he needed to help her and do anything for her, and the fact that she was pregnant didn't phase him at all.

"That must be hard to deal with," He sympathised, gently. "I'm sorry you've had to go through so much."

She was looking up at him now, a weird look on her face as she searched him. "Why do you look at me like that?" She asked after a moment, not looking away, unable to.

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

"Like you're seeing the light or something," She said, "Like I'm your reason to live and I'm holding you here. Like you love me. Why aren't you running? Why are you still here after my life story, after I told you I'm barely seventeen and pregnant? And why, after months of being plagued by awful memories and feeling lost, am I suddenly horror memory free and feel like I belong?"

He looked back at her for a long moment. She was observant, and best of all, she felt it too, their connection. She felt at ease and safe around him, like with him was where she belonged. He wanted to tell her everything, explain everything, but he knew he couldn't, not then or there. "I want to tell you why," He said after a moment, "Because there is an explanation. But I can't this second, not here. But the explanation won't seem real, when I first tell you. It'll seem weird and insane but...it's the truth."

She looked at him, and found herself unable to not trust him. "Ok," She nodded. "I can be open minded. I'm used to weird." She said, echoing what he'd said.

"Will you come with me?" Paul requested, "I can give you answers, if you do."

The terrified part of Aria, always deep down after what she'd witnessed was screaming at her to not go, but her heart and mind were both telling her she couldn't say no, that she had to, and so she nodded. "Sure."

She wasn't sure where this would lead, or why she trusted him so much without reason to, why she felt safe and real around him...but she was determined to find out.


End file.
